Darkness
by Emhasproblems
Summary: Even in a world of danger there is hope. ((Little oneshot that I made while I was bored...))


_Do you remember all those days in the dark?_

_When you couldn't even remember your own name?_

_When you silently contemplated if you were going insane?_

The darkness surrounded the young purple-haired girl as she laughed quietly. Well, it was more of an insane cackle every so often, as she wondered where the others were, and if they were still alive. She was well aware that she was being watched by pink and purple eyes. They watched her everyday, making sure she was in containment, sending a guard down if she so much as _eyed the door_.

Who were these monsters, you ask? They were the same creatures that enslaved her planet. The same demons who killed countless beings. _The same type of person that walked into her class everyday_. They knew her thoughts, her actions, and her motives. Why was she such a threat? Because she helped kill so many of these things. Because she was simply fighting back. Eh, but life hurts. That's the way that life works. She was a mere Rebel, but she was involved in more then just one attack on them.

_Remember those days when you stood alone, with no one to stand by?_

_When you sung yourself a silent lullaby?_

They knew she wasn't the harmless human girl she appeared to be, that behind her squinted eyes she held so many violent outlashes, so much knowledge, and so many attacks. She knew more than the rest. And that was what made her have so much potential.

They had tried countless times to convert her. To get her to fight on their side. And every time, someone either ended up dead or injured. She absolutely _refused _to talk to them. In her mind, if she did that, then she'd be stooping to their level. She was _not _going to treat these things humanely.

Ever so often she would look the survailence camera right in the eye and give them the middle finger. They weren't really surprised, but at the same time they didn't really know what it meant. All they saw was a human girl giving them an unknown gesture. She didn't care if they knew or not. All she cared about was getting her point across. And her point was that she wasn't going to be like them. She wasn't going to become some humanoid green insect. She was going to stay here, and let them think that she was insane. Because honestly, she was wondering how stable her sanity was herself.

_Remember when I told you that I would stay by you?_

_That you would never have to be alone in the dark?_

_I might have accidentally broken my promise._

_Because you're alone._

_And, frankly, you seem to be in an awful dark place._

She thought back to the days when she would sit around playing her Game-Slave all day without a care in the world. The way she made fun of her brother for believing in the paranormal. How her dad was always trying to get him to be interested in "real science". Funny, how she remembered all these little details, yet she couldn't remember her _own name_.

She held her face in her hands. He told her she would be ok. That she would never have to end up like a victim. "You lied." She growled, barely audible. She looked up at the camera. She frowned at it. Those stupid things. All they cared about was dominance. How a being could be so cruel was beyond her. But then again, she was a pretty brutal person, so what did she know?

_But I promise you,_

_That those days are over_.

She heard the door creak open. She held her fists up in defence of whatever it was. But when she looked up, all she saw was a teenaged boy. He seemed so familiar...yet she couldn't figure out who he was. He held his hands up. "Sis...it's me." He said. She jumped at that name. Suddenly everything came back to her. The day it all started, all of her insults, everything. Her eyes widened slightly as she put her hands down and unclenched her fists. He held his hand out to her. "I am so sorry." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He straightened his glasses. "I broke my promise." He said looking down at the floor. She still didn't say anything, she merely grabbed his hand. He looked up and smiled slightly. "c'mon, we've got to get out of here, fast." He said as he nodded his head once.

And for the first time in forever, Gaz felt a ray of hope in this darkness.

_I'm sorry I put you through that, and I'm sorry I let you down._

_But I just can't stand to see you frown._

**((I do not own Invader Zim or any of it's characters. They all belong to Jhonen Vasquez.))**


End file.
